


Did You Cast a Spell on Me?

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And its just as fluffy, And then the second chapter comes, Animals, Bears, Cabin, Candy, Candy Store, Chocolate, Cute, Fluff, Hospital, Lil bit of loneliness, M/M, More Fluff, Nougat, Rain, but only for a second, lake, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Jack is worried about Clark after he got stabbed, so he begs Sam to take him to the hospital to see him. He brings gifts.Teen for language.





	1. Jack Gives a Bear to a Boy

He doesn't like it. Not one bit. 

Jack had been on edge for days now. So many people had died, his mom and dad, the bad woman, the wierd mom and son, and Sam and Dean's mom. He didn't want Clark to die too, but he couldn't get Dean to let him go to the hospital. He had been begging Sam and Dean for days it seemed, but Dean seemed to hate him.

"I'm not letting him go out of my sight." He growled at Sam.

"Dean I'm not sayi-"

"I don't have to go out of your sight, promise! I just want to make sure he's not dead." Jack cut in.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Let the kid go, just for a bit. He has the anti-possession symbol and the angel invisibility. You don't even have to go, I can take him and you can stay here."

Dean looked out the window of the safe house. It wasn't safe for them to leave, and honestly Dean didn't want to leave for a second. He feared that if he left the deaths would become overwhelmingly real, but it would be good to get the two of them out of his hair for a bit. He nodded morosly.

Jack smiled and walked quickly out to the car. Sam followed suit, only glancing back to make sure the sigils were holding up. He could still see them through the white house's windows. It would have to be enough.

Staring out of the window of a car proved to be a most enjoyable activity. The world passed faster than he could take a breath, green and yellow trees blurring together like the paintings his mother loved so much. once in a while a spot of brown tails could be seen as a squirrel hopped from branch to branch. The world was truly a beautiful place, but his mother had been right about how careful he needed to be around it. He's only met Clark and his mom for a little while but they had helped him. She had been kind and given him clothes and water, and he had shown him the amazing gift of nougat! All Jack had done was led a group of angels to them and gotten him stabbed.

Then Jack started to worry, what if Clark was mad at him? He had told Sam to tell them sorry but Sam didmt have time while they were rushing Clark to the hospital! What if he doesn't want to see him at all and he can never see him again. What if his mom is mad! 

"Sam? Jack mumbled and looked at the back of the seat in which the man in question was sitting in. 

"Hm?" Sam looked into the rear view mirror back at him.

"Do you think Clark is angry?" He asked, looking vulnerable.

"Yeah, he probably is... B-but at the angels" he added when Jack looked heartbroken. "We can get him something for you to bring him to the hospital."

Jack tilted his head "like what?"

"Like a balloon or some candy-

"NOUGAT!" Jack understood the amazing power of nougat.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. The kid may be the child of Lucifer but he sure as hell didn't act like it. He actually acted quite a lot like how he would have imagined a younger Cas... Jack's choice suites him nicely. He could see the resemblance, and he knew Dean could too. Jack had actually seemed to be growing on him. At this rate Dean might change his mind about killing him.

They pulled into a strip mall to find a chocolate store. Jack gaped at the aisles upon aisle of chocolate and candy lining the shelves. He found some amazing smelling candy and brought it to Sam. Them he pointed towards the stuffed animals. 

"What are those?" 

Sam explained that they were stuffed versions of the creatures that walked the earth. Although some of them didn't look like the animals they were supposed to be. Especially the bears. They looked more like humans with fur and a snout. Although he didn't understand them, he couldn't help but agree that they were cute. Only had light brown hair, so he grabbed it and put it in Sam's arms with the chocolates. Sam doubled at the bear but he shrugged and took it to the register.

Jack looked at the small line if people. "Why is everyone filing up?" 

"We have to exchange currency to buy these things so we don't get charged as criminals and arrested." Sam explained simply, geting a wierd look from a man buying candy.

"Oh!" Jack understood money, it tainted the hearts of many but was scarce for others who could only long for it. 

The older woman in front of them got up to the checkout to buy a basket with hearts and candy. She opened her wallet and her change poured over the carpet accidentally. Jack bent down and started to pick it up to give it to her. It shown like a thousand sequins. The ones he was picking up we just bronze and worth only a cent to 25 cents each but they looked beautiful. He handed the handful of glittering coins the the older woman who smiled and reached up to pat him on the head. 

After she returned her coins to her bag and bought her basket, she turned to Sam and Jack with a kindly smile. "What a lovely son you have there." She nodded at a beaming Jack before waddling out of the store. Sam could only sputter a thank you after being called Jack's father again. But he had to agree with the lady, Jack was a nice kid for only being born a few days prior. His mother must have given him that. 

He moved forward to check out the bear and chocolates. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about the kid's choice or not. It was certainly cute he had to admit. But Jack didn't know that yet. He shrugged again, internally this time. The cashier was talking to Jack and smiling. "Who is the bear for?" The middle aged man asked.

"Its for Clark, he's in the hospital and I don't want him to be angry." Jack said, his voice monotone. 

They hopped back in the car. Jack again in the backseat but thus time opting for the middle. He kept fidgiting around. Messing around with a string he found. He'd created 6 knots so far without prior knowledge. He named each one after he created them. Sar, Lestrai, Orital, Alcties, Kero, and Dowuen. The started telling a story under his breath, like ones kids make up, about abstract thoughts they have. Sam smiled and listened. It was stupid but sweet. He asked Sam to turn up the radio on a few good songs that came on the radio, the kid had taste. Finally they arrived and Jack went through a flurry of emotions. He felt drawn to Clark but he wanted to stay away to keep him safe, and so he didn't have to find out if Clark was angry.

"You coming? We drove all this way." Sam interuppted his thoughts. 

Jack nodded, he wasn't going to turn around now. He grabbed the bag of goodies and followed Sam into the hospital.

They stopped to talk to the lady at the front desk before going into the elevator. Jack eyes the elevator before getting inside. He started at the sudden movement and put up his hands and his eyes glowed gold. Sam quickly grabbed Jack's arms to calm him down. "IT'S JUST AN ELEVATOR." 

Jack put his hands down slowly, glancing up at Sam. "W-what's an elevator..." He looked scared.

Sam breathed a breath of relief "Its going to take us up and down to floor 3 and 1 so that we don't have to walk up and down stairs."

Jack straightened up, looking ashamed. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Sam patted Jack on the back and ruffled his head. "It's okay I forgot you didn't know about these things."

They rode up to the level and walked over to the door numbered 327. Jack started to walk a little faster to keep up with Sam. Sam knocked on the door, to be greeted by a slightly scared Christine. She walked out and closed the door behind her. 

"Well I didn't expect to see you two here." She gestured at them.

Sam pulled her aside so Jack couldn't hear what they were saying. Sam pointed at the bag Jack was holding and she started to smile. 

"How sweet" she said. "I'm sure Clark will be happy to see him, at least to get candy."   

She let him in and closed the door behind him. Suddenly he felt very nervous and his heart started to move around in his chest.

"Hey" a very weak voice stopped his heart in his tracks.

"Hello."  Jack clutched the bag.

Clark winced as he sat up in his bed. Jack's heart pulled at his chest. He walked over towards the black haired boy and stood next to him.

"Wanna sit down? It can't be very comfortable to stand."  

Clark's sideways smile was reassuring, but it could have just been tired. Jack settled in at the end of the bed and set the bag in front of him. 

"My mom told me about you, you are part angel right? That's pretty fitting. I'm beginning to feel like I'M stoned" he mumbled.

"My father is dead. I don't know where he will go or what I can do, since he was supposed to protect me." Jack looked out the window, Castiel was supposed to help him, but he had died saving him.

Clark reached his hand towards Jack to pat him on the arm. "...shit man, that's rough... I'm sorry."

Suddenly Jack remembered the gift. He put the bag in Clark's lap. Clark looked delighted at the bag, he inspected the outside with intrigue. A grin spread across his face "You got me a gift?"

Jack nodded, feeling his face grow warmer with every second.

Clark opened the beige paper bag and pulled out a light brown stuffed bear HOLDING A HEART. He can't hold in his laughter. It was so cute. Of course this kid was part angel, he was adorable. His sides were starting to hurt worse when he noticed that Jack looked hurt. Clark pulled Jack closer.

"I'm not laughing at you to be mean Jack, I'm laughing because you are so fucking adorable. Do you even know what that shape means?"  Clark asked. "Its supposed to be a heart- I know it doesn't look like one its supposed to mean love." 

"What is love? My mother said she loved me, but that isn't how I feel when I'm near you."

"I-I-I wasn't saying that y-you-  um... Well motherly love is a different type of love, it's like a family bond. While if you loved someone it would hurt your heart and you feel fuzzy and warm inside- jeez I'm pathetic... Do you get what I mean?" Chuck pulled out the chocolates from the bag in a heart shaped container.

He stifled a chuckle and opened the box. "Want some Jack? I think this one has Nougat."

Jack smiled and scooted closer to eat some chocolate out of the box. Clark held the bear close to his side and popped a chocolate marzipan in his mouth. Jack followed suit with a chocolate nougat. He watched as he rolled in around in his mouth before biting down on the middle. Clark almost choked when Jack's  adams apple bobbed up and down while he swallowed the candy. Jack looked over at him, concern plastered on his face. "But when I'm away from you it feels really painful, but when I'm near you my heart just feels ache ..." He leaned forward, "and the closer I am to you the less it hurts."

Clark felt his entire damaged body turn up the stove 100°. It was like Jack was trying to kill him, the stupidly adorable bastard. AND HE DIDN'T KNOW IT. It was hopeless. He tried his best to keep his eyes off of Jack's lips but it was extremely hard. They were perfect and angelic, like nothing but chocolate had ever touched them. A perfect shade of dark pink, glossy but soft and gave off a chocolate hazelnut aroma. And not to mention they were about 5 inches from his own. Perfectly reachable if he could fucking move from his stunned state. "Some sort of magic that makes me drawn to you? It feels incredibly strong and hurts really bad." 

Clark could only manage a slight chuckle at how nïave Jack could be. But damn if it wasn't attractive. Jack leaned back. Then he looked suspicious. "Did you cast a spell on me?"

"Well now I'm not exactly the powerful wizard" He smirked. "But I think you cast a spell on my heart"

Jack looked extremely concerned and started touching him everywhere, feeling for a temperature. "I'm sorry I don't know how to control them..." 

"Woah woah" Clark grabbed a hold of Jack's hands and pulled them close to his chest. "It's a pick-up line" 

"oh." Jack's face went red as the heart shaped chocolate box.

He tried to hide his face in his shirt but Clark leaned in. Moving his face with his hand he lined up their eyes. Dark blue met golden brown. "You are so fucking adorable... Is it alright if I kiss you?"

"Yes" 

Clark closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips on Jack's. They were as soft as they looked, yet ever so slightly chapped on the inside. It was tense but sweet and short. Jack pulled back and felt his lips. "...I liked that."

Clark smiled "so did I."


	2. Clark gives a bear to an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been dating for a year now, but Jack is lonely because he hasn't seen him in a while.

  It had been weeks since Jack had seen Clark in person. A year since they met and he had been born. He missed him. Every time he thought about him his mind went to places filled with chocolate and chapped lips. He saw a raven the other day and it reminded him of his hair. The stream reminded him of his eyes. It was his scattered thoughts that always brought him right back to Clark. He closed his eyes and tried to remember every detail about his face. 

He pulled out his phone and looked at his background. A raven in a tree. Once he had learned how to take pictures and use his smartphone he had taken one of the bird by the big lake, the one where he went to think, and cry, and think some more. He can call Clark from there, and just talk for hours. He can look at the photos Clark sends him over Snapchat. He doesn't have to run, he doesn't have to hide, he can just sit and talk. It is protected by his own mojo to keep it hidden from people besides those he allows.

  Conversation flows out of both of them like water. They can talk about almost anything. If Jack doesn't know about something, Clark can go into a detailed explanation without getting angry or boastful. If he's crying because of stress and fear, Clark can console him with words of beauty and kindness. He can talk about things with such passion that they seem like the most amazing things in the world, each and every one. He has the most amazing voice to accompany it as well, it pulls at his heartstrings like  harp strings making music to his ears. 

Sometimes he will just sit alone though. Stare at the ripples made by the frogs jumping into the water.  Sit on the porch of the house he created or inside on rainy days. Hold out a hand and stay still til a bird comes to rest by him. Feed them bits of his lunch, sing with them, talk to them soothingly to sooth himself as well. Sometimes he would even bring some seeds he had collected or bought. Sesame were certainly good, along with sunflower and poppy. 

Today was dark and lonely. The birds were chirping and eating from the feeder Sam had given him.  A humming bird drank the pure sugar from its red flower shaped feeder contrasting against the overcast skies and the chipping blue paint. A breeze made it just a little bit too cold to be outside, but Jack stayed. He didn't want to burden Clark by calling him. So he sat. And he listened. And he prayed. He prayed to his mom, he told her about how he was and what he wad feeling. He wasn't sure if she could hear but it was reassuring to talk about those things. He pulled his lunch out of a brown paper bag. A grilled cheese and a milk.  He gave a bit of grilled cheese to a passing squirrel. 

He played some music on a phone Sam had got him, but it was all rock and although he liked Dean's bands, they weren't suiting his feelings. He kept flipping through song after song. Some he kept and listened, but when those songs were over he had to flip through more and more to find another. He had taken a shower that morning to try and wash off the bad emotions, but it didn't work. He was lonely and tired. The skies darkened. He was tired of life and humans and angels and demons and shapeshifters and werewolves and vampires and etc. Tired of having to live in fear, tired of people living in fear of him. He just wanted to be invisible sometimes. He wished he didn't hear what Dean had to say about him. He wished he could truly believe he wasn't a monster. Sam and his mom both believed he was good, so there must be truth in that. Even the slightest amount kept him from running and never coming back. 

He was getting restless, everything was too much. The clouds were starting to dribble. But if he went back to the bunker then he would be yelled at by Dean or just looked upon with disgust. And... He might not be able to make it back to this place. He only has so much energy. He fell on his back into surprisingly wet dirt.

"Whatcha doing?" A familiar voice pierced through his head and made his heart stop.

Jack stood up quickly and whirled around to face the raven haired boy behind him. Clark was wearing a red t-shirt poking out from under his big coat. He had blue jeans and white sneakers lined with dirt and mud. Rain dripped down the side of his face and down from his hair. Jack was shaken back to reality. Rain was pouring down on the two of them. Jack's hair and back was soaked with mud and rain, his plaid shirt hardly protected him from the harsh weather. The animals had all retreated to their homes. 

Jack nodded but ran forward to hug Clark. He threw his arms around his neck and buried his face in his coat. He couldn't believe Clark was right there with him. He felt Clark's arms on his head and waist.

Clark cleared his throat. "You're all wet, why don't we head inside." 

Clark helped him clean off in the small tub in the bathroom. He ran warm water and washed the mud off of Jack's hair and back. His hair was no longer brown but dirty blonde again. Jack smiled, and the rain dulled.  
They both changed into a spare set of clothes that Jack kept there just in case. It was still dark outside. They started a fire and sat down.

"I almost forgot- stay here." Clark ran back into the bedroom and came out carrying his bulky coat.

From the coat he pulled out a stuffed bear. Black with blue eyes and holding a box of chocolate. It was soft and just big enough to hold comfortably. Jack squeezed. 

"It looks like you!" He smiled, holding it close.

"Well the one you got me when you had first met me looked like you so I just thought-" 

Jack cut him off by standing to press his lips on Clark's. A soft peck to the lips but the equivalent of a bomb to Clark. It was kind and radiated joy, just like the boy who caused it. Light seemed to explode from him and turn the pouring storm outside into soft rain that made little pitter-pattering sounds on the roof. Clark couldn't help it, he smiled. 

Life was good with Clark. It wasn't fixed, it was still broken. But he could forget about it, or he could let it all out, Clark would still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey should I add a third chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack so far and I want Clark to stick around. Jack is adorable tho honestly ahhhhh


End file.
